bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Like many other games, Bloons games should also have Events in them. In an event (which occurs in certain period of times, like Christmas, Halloween, etc.), there maybe a theme change, an event boss, an event tower, discount on certain things, special mechanics, etc. whatever you can think of. Below are a list of events: BTD6 Events 'Christmas Event' *Time: 24/12 - 27/12 (very short event!) *Theme change: Christmas theme *Tower changes: **Miss Claus' Tier 4 upgrades will be truly unlocked **The chance of a Dealer offering Miss Claus will be tripled **Miss Claus and her upgrades will be twice as effective **For visual effects, Miss Claus will have ice wings and television displays on the track *Bloon changes: **Defeating Genesis Bloon always gives you $25120 **Genesis Bloon will have a new attack: ***''Holy Spirit:'' Recovers every bloon in the screen by 5 layers maximum *Track changes: **The Rink and Slalom will always snow, plus their appearance may change a bit *Event mechanics: **Monkey Claus will appear **Christmas Bell will be added on the main screen. It can be activated once a day. Once you use it, you'll get 3 random Special Agents that just came to help you. Sp----ERROR! PLEASE COME BACK LATER. the error event happens on day 13, month 3, each 7 years. (1337!!!) * Theme changes ** Evrything looks like code, and bloons look like viruses. * Bloon changes ** All bloons based on 666, 1337, 9001, or glitches, gets there HP increased by 25% ** Beware: the great C.O.D.E. is after you! * tower changes ** same effect as bloons, but instead of HP, its layer popping. rounded up. ** any tower based on code has its price reduced by 33% 'Time Paradox' *Time: 19/2 - 29/2 *Theme change: Lots of clocks appear in the skies, some clocktowers will also be built in the town *Tower changes: **Time Leaper is twice as efficient **Having 5 active Time Leapers or more will make all bloons move slower by 5% *Bloon changes: **An event boss will appear: Gap Bloon! *Track changes: **Clock's clock hands will spin randomly in rounds instead of just spinning once before a round. **A new track will appear just in this event: The Clocktower! *Item changes: **The Epic item Antikythera only appears in this event! You can get it by defeating Gap Bloon! **Antikythera can in turn be used to craft the Chronopandemonium, an Epic Equip Item specially designed for Time Leapers! *Event mechanics: **You can control Day and Night however you wish in game. (If you want a round to be Day or Night, you can always just set it) 'Halloween Event' *Time: 24/10-2/11 *Theme changes: The screen is darker and trees have no leaves, bats and pumpkins can also be seen. *Bloon changes: **P.U.M.P.K.I.N. have twice health. **Pumpkin Bloons have a 65% chance to release Candy. **Chocolate Bloons are replaced by Candy Bloons. **Pumpkins are more scary looking, and are three times more effective! *Track changes: **Same as theme changes. *Item changes: **Candy can be used! *Event mechanics: **It is always Night during the event. 'Deep Sea Diving' (Coming not so soon) Only fact known: An event boss will appear: Abyss Bloon! 'Galactic Tour' (Coming lately) Only fact known: An event boss will appear: Soleil Bloon! 'Birthday!' *Time: The day you posted your Birthday is on the login (If your not logged in, the event will not happen!) *Theme changes: Monkeys wear party hats! *Tower Changes: *All party monkeys shoot 15% faster and have 5% more range! *Bloon changes: **Any bloon past round 20 has a 20% chance to be Birthday! **The boss B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y. appears on round 130! 'Mini trivia' This is the first even to be based on what you enter in the Ninjakiwi account creation! 'Illusion Time' *Time: 2/2, 3/3, 4/4, 5/5, 6/6, 7/7, 8/8, 9/9, 10/10, 11/11, 12/12 *Theme changes: Half-transparent spirals may appear. *Tower changes: **Stun lasts 50% longer. **Hypno Monkeys are twice stronger. *Bloon changes: **Illusion Bloons replace Hypno Bloons. **An event boss is unlocked: Illusive Bloon! *Track changes: **The Illusion Rainbow track is unlocked! 'Gateway to Minecraftia' *Time: May 11th to May 17th, as well as November 18th (All important dates in the history of Minecraft) *Theme Changes: Projectiles become more blocky; Lasers become rectangles and Plasma becomes perfect squares. *Tower Changes **Spike Factories, due to their cubic appearance, cost 20% less and work 5% faster. **Mob Spawners cost 50% less, and can have up to 15 mobs on screen per spawner. **Piston Monkeys cost 50% less, and attack 50% faster. **Minecraft Monkeys (I hope the anon who made this is OK with me using this here) cost 60% less, and attacks 60% faster, with 10% greater range. *Bloon Changes: **B.E.D.R.O.C.K. and S.T.O.N.E. (Sorry Xander, hope you don't mind) are 10% stronger, but are 10% weaker against the changed towers. **Both S.T.E..V.E.s are 20% faster, but are 20% weaker to Mob Spawners. **Any remaining non-joke bloon in the category Minecraft stuff gets a 5% health boost and a 5% speed boost, but now are 10% weaker to the changed towers. *Track Changes **Coming soon! 'Happy Valentines' *Appears on Vantines Day. *All sweet-heart bloons appear! Love Bloon, Heart Bloon and Valentines Bloon on random rounds! *Love hearts appear randomly but rarely giving you 1 life! *Pesents fall down alot giving 13-47 cash! *Love Lanterns can be crafted along with Love Dust being dropped by all Bloons/Blimps! *More Coming Soon! 'Palaeo-World' * Time: April 4 - May 30 (Two very important dinosaur discoveries (Yutyrannus (feathered tyrannosaur almost as big as T. rex) and Aurornis (bird found predating Archaeopteryx) happened on those dates!) * Theme Changes ** Pterosaurs can be seen flying through the sky; small dinosaurs run around in the menu; random howls will occur. * Tower Changes ** Linheraptors and Radadactyls have double HP and a slight speed boost. ** Hungry Hatzegopteryx, Kentrosaurus Wrangler, Tyrannosaurus rex, and Noisy Charonosaurus Special Agents unlocked. * Bloon Changes ** Most normal bloons will be Dino Bloons (will add to the page later). * Track Changes ** All desert or wasteland themed tracks will have random fossils partially buried in the terrain. The fossils are there for aesthetic purposes only. 'Project 11Eleven' *Time: 11/11(Illusion Time overlap) *Tower Changes **All towers cost 11% less **All towers deal 1.1x more damage *Bloon Changes **Bloons have 11 less HP **Bloons move 11 pixels per second slower Boss of this event: E.L.E.V.E.N.! Bloonsday *Time : November 1st - November 10 (Time when Xztc has alot of mayhem) *Infinity Cannons + Peace Charms can be crafted. *Bloons can have random properties. *Towers can sometimes take 1 Damage every 20 rounds. *Fruit Monkey's/pineapple bombs and pineapple present/other plant related things aren't allowed meaning things such as banana farms and 0/2 + monkey aces can't be used due to fruit. Market Day *Market Day appears every sunday regardless of events but other events will still take place at the same time. *ALL items will drop + all items can be crafted. *All special agents cost 50% of their MM. Monkeys week *Time: 10/12-20/12 *Theme change: Monkeys will occasionally walk across the screen celebrating. Premium items shop has a queue outside it, fountain has monkeys around it, speciality building has a monkey in it, and special agents shop has 5 dealers celebrating around it. *Tower changes: **All monkeys are twice as strong, and have twice as much range. **Monkeys cost 10% less. *Bloon changes: **Bloons are 5% weaker **Bosses and special missions give twice as much monkey/normal money. Track changes: *On beginner maps, the monkeys are visibly happier. Event mechanics: *Speciality buildings and special agents cost half as much 'Cat Invasion' *Time: Any time, 1/10000 chance of happening after rank 50 *Changes : The town is invaded by cats bloons and when you click play, you can only do a secret expert special mission, Cat Attack. Once you beat cat attack, you get 150 Cat powders and other rewards. *Tower Changes: **All Cat towers are 10% stronger and 10% less expensive *Game Changes: **You only have 9 lives ! 'All Your Base Are Belong To Us' *Time: 10/12(reverse of 2101) and 12/10(reverse of 10/12) *Changes: There will be a holo-sign saying "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US". *Game Changes: **Every 10 rounds, a random tower will attack your other towers and ignore bloons. 'Judgement Dip' Coming soon! 'Steam Power' * Time: August 15 - August 24 (The former is the release date of Unthinkable Natural Law, a spinoff of the Touhou series that featured a giant steampunk robot that was piloted by Suwako. * Theme Changes ** Everything except for the bloons and the tracks will become slightly steampunkier in appearance. ** On the main menu, you can see a small shadow in the distance that looks oddly enough like Hisoutensoku (the aforementioned robot). * Tower Changes ** Other than the theme changes, nothing in particular. * Bloon Changes ** Train Bloons and Steampunk Bloons have twice as much health. ** All blimps move 15% faster. Yikes! ** Steampunk Bloons have a new ability. ::::: Repairs: Heals all blimps, Train Bloons, S.A.N.D.W.O.R.M.s, and Steampunk Bloons on screen by 30%. ** S.A.N.D.W.O.R.M.s dig at quadruple speed. More yikes! ** An event boss is unlocked: "E.N.G.I.N.E." (Coming soon.) 'Winter Storm' * Time: 25% chance of happening on any day between November 18 and March 6 (for people in the Northern hemisphere), or between May 20 and September 4 (for people in the Southern hemisphere). This event will not override the Christmas event. * Theme Changes ** The main menu will be noticeably snowier. ** All outdoor tracks will be changed to a snowy theme, except for jungle and desert tracks. * Tower Changes ** All monkeys will be wearing cold-weather gear. NO EXCEPTIONS. * Bloon Changes ** All blimps and bloons move 25% slower ** While not technically a bloon, a new event boss is unlocked: "Yuki, the Empress of Winter" Gameplay Changes * It is always snowing on outdoor tracks that are not jungles or deserts. * All tracks that have a default temperature of Cold are now Frozen, and any affected tracks are now Cold. 'Dark Storm Conquer' * Time: 1st January to 1st February (only time I could find not overlapping any other event) * Theme Changes: All tracks and the main menu will have dark orbs and all towers and bloons are significantly darker. * Tower Changes: All towers will be powered up with dark orbs and will deal 1 additional layer/HP damage and may even darken them or inflict other random effects. * Bloon Changes: All light based bloons will be 25% weaker, while all dark based bloons will be 25% stronger. Also, all bloons lower than M.O.A.Bs are replaced by Dark Crystals or Orbs. A new event boss is also unlocked: "Darkstorm Portal, the Dark Portal of Lightblast Forest". Mystery Event * Time: December 31 * Theme Changes: None * Game Changes: New Track for the day. * Bloon Changes: Mystery Bloon appears. Strider World Date: May 23rd You will advance to rank 9001 for that day only, Black standard poodles appear, and the Strider Tower will be added to your tower selection for THAT DAY ONLY. 'Groundbreaking' Time: After you complete all underground tracks, this will be unlocked (or re-unlocked). On underground tracks and easy tracks the Great Breaker family will start appearing at R500 instead of whatever was there. The event will go away if not completed in 5 days. If you beat all of them, the Finished Great Breaker will attack, and the event won't stop until you beat the Great Breaker ULTIMA. Rise of C. A. R. A. Collect topaz and defeat C. A. R. A. for special rewards. To summon C. A. R. A, you must have a topaz crystal. They can be crafted from 300 topaz but this won't deduct your event progress. BMC EventsCategory:Events Epidemic * Time: at any given time, although it's rare, it'll last forever unless cleared. * When it starts: At first it will appear at a random tile, usually a far yet reasonable distance from your base, the tile it starts at will look VERY heavily infested, all spaces adjacent to it will start infested also. * Theme Changes: The infested tiles start to become ravaged and infested. * Tower Changes: Most monkeys will wear gas-masks because of the infestation, this can protect them from gas-based attacks. * Bloon Changes: Quite a lot of infested bloons will start spawning, you'll be able to encounter Infestors and even the Infestation! * Other things that happen: Infested bloons will start becoming more common the closer you get to the core of the Epidemic, over time tiles touching infested tiles will start becoming infested, causing it to spread (more infested tiles will infest/spread faster!). At first an infested tile will not be highly infested (as wierd as that sounds) but over time the infestation will grow on that tile, and once it becomes highly infested it may house Infestors (more infested tiles will also infest/spread faster!). If the infestation is left for too long it may become a massive epidemic that's seemingly impossible to contain. * Even worse still!: If a infested tile is bordering monkey territory and it gets too infested it may start to try to take over your land! * How to stop it: if you head to the center of the Epidemic and beat the Infestation that's there, all other infested tiles remaining will spread and grow FAR slower, it should become a possible task to finish them off. * Prizes for beating the Epidemic (somehow): You can construct the Bio Lab! Independence Day Time: July 2-22 Theme change: Red white and blue flags will appear in your city. Bloon Changes: there is a 1% chance for a bloon to have a Flag on it, and that bloon has 2x speed and takes 3 more hits to release its children. Also, rarely, the I.N.D.E.P.E.N.D.E.N.C.E. will appear!!!! Tower Changes: The towers have a boosted morale, making Living towers attack 33.333...% faster! Mira's Spirit Time: September 2-25 Theme change: Mira's Spirit Against Phira's Evil Spirit Bloon Changes: Coming Soon Tower Changes: Coming Soon Category:Gameplay Mechanics